


(Fanart) ST: Discovery's Spock (Ethan Peck) 03

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Spock as portrayed by Ethan Peck





	(Fanart) ST: Discovery's Spock (Ethan Peck) 03

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The portrait (created in the last week of November 2018) celebrates getting another 4-5 seconds of Ethan Peck as Spock from a new trailer for the second season of Star Trek: Discovery.


End file.
